


Sacrifice

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Hearts are good for souvenirs. (Tiffany, All this time)





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Sacrifice

## Sacrifice

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. The muse has a whip. Watch out. Borrows greatly from ¨White Flag¨ by Dido. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: 

* * *

The last time I saw you, you were still in the hospital. I worried for you so much. I know that you think I shouldn't still love you or tell you that, but I can't help it. Besides, if I didn't say it, I'd still have felt it, and where's the sense in that? 

I know you're married to Stella now, and I promise that I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were. I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again. I understand if you can't talk to me again. I don't deserve it anyway. I know I've cause you nothing but trouble. 

And if we meet again, which I'm sure we will, all I won't say will be there still. I'll let it pass, and hold my tongue until you're gone. And you will think that I've moved on, but I will always love you, Ray. Even if you don't love me anymore. 

* * *

As soon as I seal the envelope I hold it to the fire. It burns easily, and in less than a minute everything I can't say to Ray is a small pile of ashes. Soon even that's gone as the arctic breeze sweeps even that reminder away. Ray deserves his happiness, and I will protect that happiness by giving up my own. I can go down with this ship, and be content with the company of Ray Kowalski. What else can I do? 

* * *

End Sacrifice by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
